


Thick Woolen Socks

by bballgirl3022



Series: 40 Loves Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is always cold and Dean is his own personal heating blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Woolen Socks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for prompt 22. Bed at 40_loves
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

The house is freezing. Well Castiel isn’t the most objective party considering he is always cold. But tonight he is wide awake at some crazy hour in the morning, huddled under all he covers on the bed shivering.

Dean is sprawled out on his stomach, looking like a human starfish. He is clad only in his boxers, while Castiel had on thick woolen socks, and a long sleeve shirt he’d stolen from Dean.

It really isn’t fair. Dean has no problems sleeping, when their house fells like the arctic. Castiel is freezing his ass off.

He stays that way a long while, curled on his side. Castiel is attempting to keep all his body heat inside the cocoon of blankets.

His bedmate stirs. It isn’t nearly time for Dean to be awake. It is the weekend and they both plan to take advantage of the extra time by sleeping in.

Castiel could only hope that Dean wouldn’t expect some kind of sexual encounter now that they both are awake. Castiel is not in the mood. He is cold, cranky, tired, and frustrated. He just wants to be warm and asleep. Is that so much to ask for?

“Cas? You awake,” Dean questions as he rolls onto his back.

“Unfortunately.”

“What’s wrong?”

When Castiel doesn’t immediately answer Dean moves closer in an attempt to coax the answer out of Castiel in other more fun manners. This plan is thwarted early on by the shear amount of blankets surrounding his lover.

“You’re cold.” He’s stating the obvious, but Castiel nods even though Dean won’t see the movement in the dark room.

“Let me help you out.”

Castiel’s blankets are suddenly gone and the chilly air is entering his fortress of warmth. Dean’s body slides in behind him; he rearranges the blankets to cover them both comfortably. Dean molds himself against Castiel’s back while his arms slide around his partner’s waist bringing him further into the heat of Dean’s embrace.

“Better?”

“Much.”

Dean is scorching, too warm to be real. He generates heat better than any heating blanket that Castiel has ever bought. If Castiel wasn’t already in love with Dean he thinks he would sleep with Dean just to keep his bed warm.

Thankfully Castiel does love Dean, so really it’s an added bonus.

Dean starts peppering Castiel’s exposed neck and shoulders with kisses. Castiel groans. Not a ‘let’s do it groan’ but one born of sleepless frustration.

“Dean, I’ve been up all night. I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans.” He doesn’t stop though. For a long minute Castiel is afraid that he will have to kick Dean out of his newly warm cocoon.

“No funny business, I promise. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

“You’re such a sap.”

Dean chuckles. Truly Castiel loves sappy Dean. Especially right now when they’re sharing space and Castiel is able to melt into a gooey, content mess in his lover’s arms.

They don’t wake until well into the afternoon when Castiel shows Dean how much he’s appreciated.


End file.
